


Please

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Body, Mind, and Soul [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Angelcest, Begging, Bottom Lucifer, Broken Lucifer, Crying Lucifer, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Forced Wetting, Human Lucifer, M/M, Needy Lucifer, Top Michael, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer hates going to the bathroom alone, but he hates asking Michael to accompany him even more, so he waits. And waits. And waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Forced/dub-con wetting. 
> 
> AU in which Lucifer emerges from the Cage human and all but broken and Michael is his caretaker.

Lucifer bites back a moan as he shifts in his seat. He _really_ needs to go to the bathroom. There isn’t anything stopping him from going, but if there’s one feeling worse than being on the verge of wetting himself, it’s going to the bathroom alone.

 

Usually, Michael takes him to the bathroom as soon as he starts squirm, but Michael is being mean today and is ignoring every clue he’s trying to give him that he needs to go _right now._ Michael had been accompanying him to the bathroom ever since that day that he had wet himself right in front of the toilet, but sometimes Michael makes him wait until he’s on the verge of having an accident.

 

He’d rather wet himself than say he needs the bathroom or actually get up and go alone, so he just sits and waits and squirms and hopes that Michael will notice something soon.

 

He whimpers because he’s on the verge of leaking, and he hates leaking. He hates being this desperate, period, but leaking makes everything so much worse because it gives him just the tiniest taste of relief and makes him crave so much more.

 

He starts to squirm harder, because he’s so, so, so desperate and he’s about to loose control and Michael _has_ to have noticed something by now, but he’s still being infuriatingly oblivious and ignoring his need.

 

“Do you need to go to the bathroom, Luka?” Michael asks, finally looking up from his book.

 

“N-no!” Lucifer insists. He’s doing a full potty-dance now, bouncing up and down and fidgeting and knocking his knees together and rocking back and forth just slightly to ease the pressure.

 

One corner of Michael’s lips quirk up in a half-smile. “If you don’t need to go, why are you all squirmy?”

 

Lucifer blushes hard. “I’m not!” He tries to still his hips, but he can’t quite manage it.

 

“Then why are you holding yourself like that?”

 

Lucifer looks down at his lap and whimpers as he slowly takes his hands away and rests them on his thighs. He drums his fingers on his knee and presses his thighs together and bites his lip as the pressure in his bladder increases exponentially. A small spurt escapes and his hands fly back into his lap. “Nnng, please, Mika!”

 

“Come on, sweetheart, I’ll take you to the toilet.” Michael stands and extends his hand, but Lucifer just shakes his head.

 

“I can’t,” he whimpers. “I have to _go._ ”

 

Michael pulls him to his feet and he gasps as his bladder releases another trickle. A wet spot appears and he starts to cry. “Come on, Lu, the bathroom is right down the hall,” Michael urges. “You can make it.”

 

“I’m gonna have an a-a-accident!” Lucifer wails as another wave of desperation forces him to bend over.

 

Michael rubs a comforting hand along Lucifer’s spine. “It’s okay, Luce. You know I won’t be mad, right?”

 

Lucifer keens. “I have to go so _bad_ ,” he whispers. “I can’t hold it anymore, I can’t! I’m so _full,_ and it _hurts,_ Mika!”

 

Michael _tsks_ a little and pulls Lucifer into his arms. The motion presses Lucifer’s bladder against his stomach and the former archangel leans his forehead against Michael’s shoulder and _sobs._ “Just let go,” Michael whispers. “It’ll be okay.”

 

Lucifer shakes his head stubbornly. “I don’t wanna get wet or make a mess.”

 

Michael hugs him tighter, and Lucifer can’t stop the burst of water that springs forth from his over-full bladder. “That’s it,” Michael coos. “Just let it all out for me. I know how full you are and how bad you want to, and how hard you’re trying to hold it all in, but it’s not working, is it, because you’re _so_ desperate, Luka, and all you wanna do is _go._ ” He reaches between them to press against the hard curve of Lucifer’s distended bladder.

 

“Nonono, please,” Lucifer begs. “ _Please_.”

 

“But it’ll make you feel so much better,” Michael insists. “Not to have all that water sloshing around inside you, pressing down, _begging_ to be released, making you so full and needy and stretching you out and makin’ you squirm so pretty for me. Mmm, I wanna see it, Lu.”

 

“You’re so mean,” Lucifer sobs. He gives up with a shuddering sigh and lets relief flood through him as he soaks his boxers and his jeans. A small puddle forms on the floor and he whimpers.

 

“Shh, it’s okay, Luce,” Michael reassures him. “Shh, shh, don’t cry. Let’s get you out of those clothes and into a bath. I’ll clean up later. Mmm, that’s my good boy,” he praises. “Good Lucifer.”

 

Lucifer can’t help but smile. “L-love you, Mika,” he breathes.

 

Michael rewards him with a gentle kiss. “I love you, too, baby.”

 

 


End file.
